Soul of Babylon
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Guilty Iwatashi will stop Ramlethal's war and bring her to her emotions, but not while also trying to remember his past, forgotten before he was a member of the Valentines. (This FanFiction really needs an "Action" genre...)
1. Intro

_Guilty Gear ROCKS!_

 _And THAT is why I'm making a story focused on an OC with a past connected with 3 of the characters and the 4th one being a character he will interact with on the present!_

 _Let's start with the Roll Call!_

* * *

 **GUILTY GEAR:  
SOUL OF THE BABYLON**

 **Story:  
** The Valentines and "Mother" found a Gear with a past long forgotten. After Ramlethal declared a war against the world, Iwatashi Guilty sets out to stop her. Who is Iwatashi Guilty? Why was he with the Valentines to begin with? And why does he can control the Babylon?!

 **Theme Song:  
** Daisuke Ishiwatari – Big Blast Sonic

 **Cast:  
** Sol Badguy  
Ky Kiske  
Sin Kiske  
Ramlethal Valentine  
Elphelt Valentine  
Jack 'O Valentine  
Bedman  
Johnny  
May  
Millia Rage  
Zato=1  
Venom  
Slayer  
I-No  
That Man  
Chipp Zanuff  
Faust  
Potemkin  
 **Iwatashi Guilty  
** Leo Whitefang  
Jam Kuradoberi

 **About Iwatashi Guilty:  
** Guilty is a man with a past he doesn't remember, but to tell the truth, he is a Gear created by That Man, and he is the most powerful Gear That Man created. So powerful, That Man called him "The Guilty Gear", when he was attacked by humans that thought his power would go out of control and destroy them, Guilty destroyed and killed these humans, but because he used his Babylon Sword, he used too much of his power, so he lost his consciousness, presumed dead by That Man. Later, he was found by "Mother" and her group of Valentines. Mother attempted to use his abilities as a gear to fulfill her objectives. But when Guilty took notice of Mother's true intentions, he fought against Ramlethal and Jack 'O and freed himself of Mother's control. He now lives a normal life as a human, but when Ramlethal declares war over the world, he must fight back and stop one of his so called "friends" before she can destroy the humanity.

Guilty is a handsome man, he has red hair which turns to blue when he shows his true power, he uses a white T-Shirt, Red jacket and shorts, black sneakers, finger-less gloves and a headband that hides his identity as a gear. His handheld equipment is said to copy every gear, whether it be a sword, or an axe, or a scythe and even a spear. He says the equipment might link to something from his past, before "Mother". So when he sets out to stop Valentine, he's not only trying to stop a friend, but he's trying to find his past, while at the same time living his present.

* * *

 ** _BIG BLAST SONIC_**

 ** _THAT'S MY HEARTBEAT ANEW!_**

 _LET'S ROCK!_


	2. EP 1 ST 1

_I might add in Bridget to the cast. Mainly because he is a transsexual (And have you know I RESPECT people like that.) and also because he's considered, by the other Guilty Gear characters, as someone annoying. But May be-friended him! Can't the other characters do that, too?! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!_

* * *

 **GUILTY GEAR: SOUL OF BABYLON  
Episode 1: **The boy who got away (There's a Pun here!)

I never wanted anything bad to the people of this world. I just wanted to live a normal life, not as a gear, but as a human...

But somehow... I can't remember what I was before I met the Valentines and their leader, "Mother"

(GGXrdROST - Johhny's Theme)

"Mother" was the leader of a group of three girls, called the Valentines. Each one of them I considered a friend. Mother called them "daughters", not surprised by that.

But I don't work with mother anymore... I discovered her true intentions... And fled.

Now I'm looking for someone that is still affiliated with Mother: **Ramlethal Valentine.** A sole girl, by the orders of Mother, declared war on the entire world, threatening any and everyone who she didn't deemed "worthy". After I heard that, I...

Wait, I guess I'm being too rude and cold here, let me introduce myself properly now:

My name is **Iwatashi Guilty** , but people sometimes call me other names. One of them rings a bell: **Guilty Gear**. I don't know how these people discovered I'm a gear, but they call me that because of some tragedy they say I caused in the past... But what tragedy? I just can't come up with that on my mind, I can't remember...

All I know is my equipment. It can copy any kind of weapon the other fighter is carrying, but when they're not, I don't worry, because even being a hidden gear, I learned some martial arts.

Why am I a hidden gear, you ask? The headband I use. They conceal the red mark on my forehead, that states I'm a gear. But I am not lonely in the world, there are a lot of gears out there.

Some of these gears are people like **Sol Badguy**.

I had a bounty placed on my head, and that guy came to get said bounty. I fought him, he may have been impressed by my fighting capabilities, but I lost, he was just too Powerful.

But Sol spared my life, saying he was also a gear, and telling me I still had a life to live, I still had a future.

It was on this mid-term I met his eternal rival, but a best friend as well: **Ky Kiske**. The guy of the order, I had a little show of their fighting skills and I was amazed, fighting was the only way I could defend myself against people who want me dead.

While I was also living my life, I found someone I wouldn't expect took the same path as me: **Elphelt Valentine**.

Geez, I don't think that to her it's embarassing to go out on a wedding dress, especially if you consider her... Chest Window... *shiver* That still creeps me out.

But I was also expecting someone else: **Jack-O' Valentine**. Or, as I like to call her: Jack-O' Lantern. But she dissappeared. When I asked Elphelt, she said she didn't know where Jack was either.

Anyway, even if I have to fight other people to get to my destination, I will stop Ramlethal Valentine...

...

...I know that she has emotions...

* * *

 **Stage 1:** A Bad Hair day  
Challenger: **Millia Rage**

On my travels, I met very interesting people. Some encouraged me to get to Ramlethal, but some didn't. I don't get distracted though, and continue my way.

I stop on what looks like a forest.

(Now playing: Lily of Steel - Millia Rage)

I walk around for a moment until I hear someone.

"You better explain yourself as to why you're here."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm just passing!" I frantically say. Then I look ahead of me and I see a woman with a very long blonde hair... That is serving as a seat for her... How strong is that hair?

"Sure you are." She answers "But beyond this path lies a danger that you must be tested to face it."

"If it's Ramlethal, this is personal. Now are you fighting me or not?" I get on my fighting stance. "Name's Guilty."

The girl makes her hair launch her in the air and then she comes back landing very smoothly.

"Millia Rage. Get ready."

 **GUILTY**

VS

 **MILLIA**

 **Get ready to Rock!**

* * *

"I'm not called Guilty just for show!" (Does a back-flip) "Hope you're ready for me!"

(Millia launches herself in the air and comes down smoothly) "You won't even have time to blink"

 **HEAVEN OR HELL**

DUEL 1

 **LET'S ROCK!**

We start and keep clashing and blocking both attacks until I reached her and made 3 beats, only for me to punch her up and start an Air combo of 7 beats. We keep on clashing and hitting each other until I decided for it.

" **Overdrive!** " I shouted " **Blazing...** " I charged my fist with fire energy, I can guard up various kind of energy in myself, another trait of being a Gear.

" **VOLCANO!** " Then I launch my hand forwards and hit her HARD

 **HELL YEAH!**

"Get up, I'm not finished yet."

 **Guilty WINS**

* * *

DUEL 2

 **TURN UP THE HEAT!**

"I won't stop until I get out of here!" I said before starting to attack fiercely, forcing her to block for an extremely long time. Until I launched my Guard Breaking move. "Volcanic Uppercut!" That broke her guard and launched her upwards (The camera rolls like the time you launch an opponent upwards), I then proceed to an air combo of 10 beats, after that... "Lighting Down-cut!" I launch her downwards to the floor, ending the battle.

 **SLASH!**

"Learn how to fight, or don't even try!" (Sol Badguy)

 **Guilty WINS. Straight!**

* * *

"Are you OK?" I talk to her, she tries to stand up, grunting.

"Why are you helping me?" She asks.

"A fighter does not leave the defeated down on the floor after the battle." I help her get up, her name's Millia, she said.

"I see you're very strong, but where are you going?"

"Japan." I answer "There's a personal matter I have to take care of there."

"You mentioned someone called Ramlethal, right?" She asks

"Yes... She's the lone girl who declared war on the entire world... And a past friend of mine..."

"YOUR friend declared war on the WORLD?" Millia sounds rather surprised by this "Geez, that girl must be crazy, but she's not my objective."

"Is your objective personal too?"

"Yes... Zato=1..." Zato=1?

"Isn't that the shadow guy who... died?"

"Yes, but he has been resurrected by the Assassin's Guild, and I must go there and see if he's okay..." So she has the same difficulty as mine... Someone dear to her has lost control of himself and is being controlled by someone else...

"Hey, tell ya something..." I start "Your situation is somewhat like mine, so maybe we can work out together to retake Zato?"

"What?" She seems surprised by that "But what about your Ramlethal?"

"Let's just say that's ANOTHER personal thing that I don't want to discuss now."

(Fizz - Guilty Gear Xrd)

"Alright then." I stand uptight "Where are we headed?" She also stands up with confidence and shows me the way, saying:

"The Opera House."

* * *

 _Boy, this is gonna be AWESOME!_

 _Oh, and I might consider doing a BlazBlue X Guilty Gear Crossover._


End file.
